Elga Slone
Elga Rhaella Oria Slone, or Elga Slone, is the unique daughter of Kaleb Slone and Elena Baratheon. She was born during her parents' captivity by House Bolton, in Winterfell, in 302 AC. She is mostly seen with her parents during their stay at Winterfell. As Elena left beyond the wall, she told her daughter about the importance of being aware of her origins. As her mother was turned into a White Walker, Elga became the first lady of Saltcollon. Elga was also one of the children who greeted Daenerys Targaryen at her arrival to Winterfell, and was directly recognized by the Dragon Queen as her niece, since she showed the great characteristics of the Targaryen, including pale skin, silverish hair and large purple eyes. Biography Season 5 Elga was born during the captivity of her parents. She is first seen in the arms of her mother, who gently holds her next to her uncle Sam, shortly before her reunion with her father. The rare moments she is with them, Elga is comforted by her mother who craddles her most of the time. She is often watched by Yrvin Slone, Kaleb's older brother, who oppenly tells the couple about the possibility that Ramsay will take their daughter away from them. Season 6 The first time Elga, being a bit older, is seen is when Ramsay Bolton takes her with him. Elga's eyes are, by the moment, deep blue. Elga mostly remains with Ramsay Bolton, sometimes seen in the halls of Winterfell in his arms. Proudly, even towards the eyes of Theon himself, Elga is describe as a " Child from God ", being sent to Ramsay in order to rule Winterfell and, maybe later on, rule with him. Ramsay even taunts his men that, as soon as Elga would bleed, she would become his wife and bear his children. Elga is an instrument of torture for Ramsay in order to make Elena and Kaleb suffer for not having their daughter by their side. Ramsay often mocks Elga's hair color, which doesn't correspond to her parents, both having brown hair. Ramsay Bolton attempts to raise Elga as being his own daughter before the Battle of Bastards, where he locks her in upper rooms alone. Elga is later seen being reunited with her parents. As Elena cries in front of her daughter, the child takes her face between her hands and kisses her cheek. After being reunited with the last remaining Starks, Elga is often seen next to Jon, who gently calls her " Little Elga ". During a private talk between Jon Snow and Elena, the newest King in the North taunts her about breaking the oath. Elena proceeds telling him her story with Kaleb, including their little moment in the tree where they had their first sexual relationship. Jon then tells her about his own adventure with Ygritte and mentions the fact that he would have wanted to stay a bit longer with her. Later on, Elena reveals her origins to Jon, telling him about her maternal ancestry. Jon aknowledges the reason why Elga is so different compared with her parents, and mocks Elena for not looking much like a Targaryen herself, to which Elena responds by a simple " Southern Westeros genes suited me more. I wanted to give my daughter some... silver characteristics. ". Season 7 Elga not quite seen during the 7th season, but is said to have a special bond with Bran Stark, who often predicts her some adventures she would live later on. Bran predicts Elena that her daughter would be a powerful lady when she would grow up, and maybe stand by Daenerys Targaryen herself. Elga is seen next to Bran, next to the Weirwood tree of Winterfell, after the young man told her the story of her grand-mother Alanys Targaryen. Elga, being almost three years old, aknowledges her Targaryen ancestry, as well as the union between them and the Baratheon, the second house of her mother. During a short meeting between Elena and Bran, the young Stark shows his vision of Elga being older, ruling a land lost in the middle of snow. Elena taunts him on his vision, telling that Saltcollon is now covered by snow, but also about the fact that there are other heirs of this house. Bran tells her to mind her words, saying that her daughter might take the lead of Saltcollon, meaning that there would be nobody to take the lead of the House Slone but her. Elena asks him if this vision is being the truth, but Bran nods and closes his eyes. From this revelation, Elena aknowledges that her own husband might die, and tells him to remain hidden from battles in order to preserve Elga's pureness. As both her parents leave for Dragonstone, Elga remains in Winterfell under the guard of Sansa Stark herself. She is shortly seen after Arya's arrival. Elga is however shown embracing her mother shortly before her departure beyond the wall, and screams " Farewell ", meaning a lot to those present in Winterfell. Elga appears in the great council room and assists to the execution of Petyr Baelish, innocently smirking and saying that he deserved a cruel punishment. After her mother turned into a White Walker, Elga is the first to know what happened to her because of a psychic link with her. She is seen at the burrial of Elena at the Hockwood cemetery, walking next to her father and getting to Sansa who gently embraces her. Season 8 Although being quite young, Elga is seen being trained to hold a sword by Lyanna Mormont herself. As she meets Daenerys, the Dragon Queen kneels towards her and takes her hands, saying that she would recognize her as a Targaryen born simply by looking at her. When she demands more information about her identity, Elga responds by giving her her entire name, being Elga Rhaella Oria Slone. Daenerys, touched by the little child's attitude, glances at Jon and says that her mother's name was Rhaella. Jon responds that her Elena wanted to pay a tribute to one of her aunts, Daenerys' mother, Rhaella Targaryen. Sam often talks with Kaleb about the lack of similarities between them and their own daughter, to which he gives a quick explanation of genes. Elga is seen playing around Winterfell with other children until getting to Bran in order to hear another of his stories. She learns that her mother would come back soon to her in order to say goodbye. Shortly before the Battle of Winterfell, Elga is seen holding the hand of Varys who drags her to the crypt, although she is screaming about the fact that the Night King might " wake those being asleep in stones ". Elga is seen in the crypts, next to Varys, but finds a way to escape in order to get to the battlefield. She is however stopped by Kaleb who, being spared from the battlefields after assisting to Ed's death, saves her from being stabbed from a whight. Near the Weirwood tree, Elga notices her mother and screams for her, to which Elena responds by greeting her. As Elena watches the Night King getting closer and closer to Bran, she covers the eyes of her daughter, and Kaleb joins them in a short embrace. As the Night King is stabbed in chest by Arya, unlinke other White Walkers, Elena is simply thrown on the ground and turned into an ice statue. Elga cries for her mother, to which Bran responds by a single smirk and a soft " This is how the Night's Lady must rest ".